Head Pats
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: It annoyed him, the new habit that he picked up. He needed to clear up the meaning of head pats to him. YamamotoxGokudera. 80x59. One-Shot.


It wasn't strange when he really thought about it. He was unusually affectionate to both genders, of course only to those he had met once or twice. It wasn't like he would go up to a total stranger and just sling his arm around-

...

You know, he wouldn't put it past him.

But recently he'd picked up a strange habit and honestly, it kind of pissed him off.

"Haha, Hayato are you waiting for Tsuna?" A large warm hand touched his head and ruffled his silver hair.

There it was. The head pat.

Gokudera scowled and slapped the arm away, "Stop being so affectionate, Yakyu-baka!" It didn't help that his head was sensitive to touch.

It had been a few years since the battle with the Vendice, their last major incident, and they were in college, specifically a mafia college. It was said that Dino and Squalo once graduated from this school at one point. Chrome, Belphegor, and Fran were also students here, but Fran was still in high school, along with Lambo and I-Pin.

They also had the inheritance ceremony the day Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome, and himself, graduated high school, so they matured eventually and stopped using formal language with each other.

Gokudera had just been standing outside of his boss's classroom as his previous lecture had finished early. It seemed that Yamamoto was here to do the same.

Yamamoto blinked, confused, "Why? We're friends right?"

Gokudera sighed and fixed his hair, "We're not friends, we're allies. Also it doesn't matter if we are friends, you should do that to someone you like, it's like a couple thing."

Yamamoto opened his mouth to reply, "Well what would you say if-" the class behind them let out.

"Tsuna!" Said the black haired Japanese as he saw the shorter brown haired male. He swung his arm around his boss's shoulder, "How was the lecture?"

Tsuna looked at them in surprise, "Huh? Takeshi, Hayato, why are you guys here? Didn't you two have lectures as well?"

Takeshi nodded, a big smile on his face, "Mine finished early, Hayato's probably did too, so we came to pick you up."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and gave the two a warm smile, "Thank you two."

Gokudera looked as they walked ahead of him, a frown on his face, deep in thought.

"Hayato?" Gokudera looked up to the concerned look on his boss's face, "Is something wrong?"

Gokudera quickly hid his shock and panic and looked away from him, "I was just thinking about a smoke."

Tsuna looked up as if remembering something, "Oh!" He smiled, "That's right, you haven't smoked for two weeks now." He gave him a prideful look, "I think you deserve one, go ahead Hayato."

Gokudera nodded somewhat dumbly, dumbfounded by the Decimo's bright smile.

Tsuna and Yamamoto waved him off as Gokudera headed to one of many smoking zones. While this was a mafia school and many Mafioso smoke, the school had their regulations.

Gokudera sighed in relief seeing it empty and opened a new pack of cigarettes, coincidently the same ones that Shamal smoked. He looked up at the ceiling as he let out a long drag, he had stopped smoking as often as he used to in middle school, with Tsuna's pushing of course, and only smoked when he was in battle or really had the urge to.

He put his hand on his head and slid it down to his eyes, "Think damn it. Think."

What the hell was he going to say?

The swordsman's words echoed in his head. _"Well what would you say if-"_

He didn't like the look Takeshi gave him. It wasn't his usual smiling face. But it also wasn't his "hitman face" (according to Reborn). His eyes were dead serious, much like his hitman face, but they weren't stone cold, they were burning with passion, also with a hint of insecurity. His lips were a straight line, unlike the wide smile or the small lift at the corners of his mouth.

He almost didn't realize that the class had let out behind him.

And he had to say Yamamoto didn't look as much as an idiot anymore. The years had changed not only Takeshi, but him as well.

It also didn't help that his beloved aneki kept pushing to get into a relationship over the years. She was, after all, disappointed that her little brother had never experienced love. It wasn't like he didn't want to fall in love, but the mafia was dangerous and it was hard to find strong women like Lal, Chrome, and Bianchi in the mafia. If 8 out of 10 Mafioso were men, the rest would be women. It also wouldn't be wise nor safe to bring a civilian into this mess.

"Hayato?"

He flinched and saw a familiar head of purple hair, "Oh, Chrome."

In the back of his mind he noted that she had matured so much, she wasn't that shy little hopeless girl anymore. She was easily one of the top illusionists and was more outgoing.

The girl tilted her head, letting her long hair cover her injured eye, "Is something wrong? Your cigarette has fallen to the floor."

He looked at the remaining bit in his hand and looked to see that two thirds of the cigarette had burned and fallen off. He stomped on it and let out a sigh, "Yeah, just thinking." He turned to fully face the girl and realized where they were, "What are you doing here? You don't smoke."

Chrome laughed and pulled her wallet out of her bag. She took out some change and walked to the vending machine beside him, "This is the only vending machine that has pineapple juice, so I always come here." She entered her coins and got her pineapple juice and a canned espresso. She held it up to the silver haired man's face, "You like espresso right?" When he raised an eyebrow at her she just smiled, "To make up for that ruined cigarette."

He took it and thanked her quietly in her native language.

They stayed like that for a while, in pure silence.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at the illusionist and sighed. He was safe from Mukuro of course, the mist duo had taught the guardians how to spot an illusion and Chrome had made her organs with the machine Verde made for his team of illusionists back during the Arcobaleno battles so she wasn't tied to him anymore, but...

Why was he holding back?

"You know I won't say anything to anyone, I've always been a good listener."

He let out a laugh, "I never would have expected this pushiness from you back in middle school."

She blushed lightly and stayed silent, unable to retort.

He chugged about half the espresso, "It has to do with Takeshi." He decided to let it out, "What does he do when he greets you?"

Chrome blinked and answered after taking a sip, "Well he usually he just swings his arm over my shoulders and greets me happily or just gives me a smile and a wave."

Gokudera sighed, "That's what I thought."

"Why?" She asked, curious. She finished her pineapple juice.

"Recently he's been patting my head and he doesn't really seem to do it to anyone else." He answered.

Chrome blushed slightly, "H-he really did it." She muttered in disbelief.

Gokudera's eyes widened, "What? Chrome do you know something?"

She shook her head and trashed her empty box of pineapple juice, "I have to get to my lecture, bye!"

"Wait Chrome!"

She was already out the door.

He slammed his head on the vending machine and started to look for the baseball freak, to set him straight on what Chrome had told him, whatever that was in first place.

It wouldn't be a problem after all, they both had lectures later in the day and tended to stay around campus, especially with their boss on campus.

He found said baseball freak at the batting cages, which probably wasn't normal for a school but then again it was mafia school.

"Oy, Takeshi." He yelled out as the machine stopped shooting out balls.

Yamamoto turned at the sound of his voice and took off his helmet, smiling. He put the bat against the fence and walked up to him. He patted Gokudera on the head, "Hey Hayato, what's up?"

Gokudera pushed the hand away, "Oy, stop that. Like I said you shouldn't act so affectionate with me."

Yamamoto pouted, "But that's no fun."

Gokudera ruffled his hair in frustration, "Listen whatever Chrome told you about head pats isn't true, you should do that to someone you like, not your friend."

Yamamoto grew silent. Gokudera shifted slightly and turned, "That's all I had to say, so stop doing it. I'll see you later." Gokudera didn't want to stay, it was kind of awkward, and yet he didn't know why.

"What if that's what she told me?"

Gokudera stopped and turned, an annoyed look on his face, "Huh? Speak louder and more clearly, I couldn't hear a word you say." Gokudera tried not to seem fazed by the way Yamamoto kept his head bowed, him unable to see his eyes.

"What if that's what she told me?" Yamamoto asked louder.

Gokudera scowled, "Stop fucking with me. Why the hell would you pat my head if she told you that?"

Yamamoto didn't move an inch from his spot, but Gokudera could see him clenching his hands, "Well isn't that obvious?"

Gokudera didn't understand. He was smart, an intellectual, a strategist, but why couldn't he figure this out?

"I love you."

Oh.

That's why.

He wasn't a romantic.

Gokudera felt a heat rise up to his cheeks at the revelation and for some reason his heart started to beat faster. He turned to hide it all, "You must be sick, I'll call Shamal to check on you, or at least Lawn Head."

"Hayato."

Why did it seem so different this time when he said his name?

A hand grabbed his wrist and turned him around, pinning against a fence of a batting cage.

Why did his touch feel so hot?

Gokudera struggled, "Let me go Takeshi!"

Yamamoto leaned his head on the silver haired man's shoulder, "If you wanted me to move, you would've shot at me." He whispered.

Gokudera shivered, he was so close.

"I said to let me go!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because I love you." Yamamoto looked at the red faced Gokudera, "And you love me too."

He leaned forward.

"Damn it stupid idiot."

* * *

So I haven't been updating my other fanfic... sighhhh. Whatever. I had this idea one night and I was thinking that it could fit Hibari and Tsuna but I ultimately chose Yamamoto and Gokudera, I don't do romance so it could be really bad but whatever.

Thanks for reading!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
